


At Least one Character Long Please

by Kittypet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Tears will be shed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elf!reader, gender neutral reader, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypet/pseuds/Kittypet
Summary: Because aO3 demands a fitting title, I shall give them one. U-URequests are open!~Request a small imagine with your favorite Tolkien character! From a cute fluffy bit to a heart wrenching travesty, whatever happens is up to you! And me, occasionally.~





	1. Starting Information

_**BEFORE COMMENTING READ MY RULES!!!!!** _

 

1\. BxB and GxG are most welcome! Don't by shy, I won't yell at you unless you're rude. :3

2\. Be patient! I shouldn't have to stress that it's no fun to write if you're being rushed.

3\. No smut in this book. I'll get confident on that later, but for now that's a big no-no.

4\. I'm a sucker for sadness, and don't mind writing about death, but WILL NOT do self harm. That is where I draw the line.

5\. Let it be known that these will not be long because I'll probably lose interest halfway through if it is. ^^;

6\. Please leave your requests/ comments/etc. Down below please! That way when I look at this book again, I'll see what I need to do.

7\. No OCs yet! Maybe later, but I'm a huge fan of reader inserts, AKA, why I made this book.

There we go! Rules are out of the way now, so here are the forms I'd rather you fill out to make things easier. And please, have some manners! I'm a sensitive little thing that likes to be appreciated, so a 'please' and 'thank you' would be very nice for me.

~Forms~

Character:  
Scenario:  
Romance?  
Quote? (OPTIONAL):


	2. Thorin x Young!Kili Little Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you think the worst, no, this is not an incest slash fic. Also no pedophilia. This is just pure fluff okay?   
> Requested by UlisaBarbic. Sorry for the long wait! Literally no excuse for this one. Just lost motivation.
> 
> Details: Characters: Thorin and Kili  
> Scenario: Thorin finally finding a lost Kili after a night alone in the woods in winter  
> Romance? None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are OPEN!!!!

The boy better not be dead.  _ Mahal  _ please  _ don't let him be dead _ . Dís would be devastated surely, and much less, Thorin himself knew he would be sick with grief, and could already feel the dreaded emotion weighing in on his heart. 

 

_ Stop that!  _ Thorin chided himself.  _ He's fine. Probably hiding in a tree somewhere. That's just what children do.  _

 

As much as Thorin kept trying to tell himself things would end well, he knew good and well Kíli couldn't be expected to survive long. It was a dark winter night, no moonlight to guide the boy home, no hot food in his belly to keep the chills away. 

 

Thorin knew good and well he wasn't actually going to rescue his young nephew- he was just bringing back a frozen corpse. Thorin choked back a sob, bringing his large hand to cover his trembling, chapped lips. How could things have gotten so out of control? What had even set him off?

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Kíli relished the warmth his tears supplied while they were fresh, but as the time went on, the moisture became stiff and cold as the wintery outside froze his emotions to his face. He wiped his tears away with a sniff. 

 

Stupid Fíli. Stupid dams. So what he didn't look like the rest of the dwarves his age? He didn't need to. Kíli knew he was just as much dwarf as the rest of everyone in camp, and yet…

 

_ Kíli felt his face flush with embarrassment. “Him?” Fíli spoke, looking over from where he sat cross-legged next to a lax looking darrowdam with hair more golden than the sun’s rays draped over Fíli’s lap. “That's just my little brother.”  _

 

_ “Brother? Oh my, he's so…” Kíli cringed, knowing what was going to be said next, “...bald. Where's his hair?” The dam questioned, tilting her head. Her own hair mixed with her slightly darker beard, not even much longer than the length of a pinkie tip, with sweet smelling daisies woven into a neat set of braids.  _

 

_ Fíli shrugged. “No idea. He's an odd little guy, maybe a late bloomer.” Kíli clenched his fists, turning away as heat rose into his face from the back of his neck, his ears burning. He blinked back tears as his big brother continued poking at him as though he were a featherless bird.  _

 

_ “Looks kinda like a wee babe!” Snickered the dam, eyes scrunched with laughter. Fíli snorted, shoulders shaking. “You think so? Well… maybe not. He's got a few whiskers, yeah?” Fíli stroked his own developing beard laughing again as the dam said something else that seemed to tickle him, but Kíli didn't hear.  _

 

_ He had already stormed off as his tears spilled from his eyes. He pushed past his uncle Thorin. Without giving an apology, Kíli sprinted out of camp, tripping into the forest as fat snowflakes fell from the sky, melting onto his eyelashes. _

 

He'd gotten lost some time after that, the snowfall growing heavier and heavier, covering the tracks he'd made. Kíli sobbed, wiping more tears from his eyes.  Cold he was just so  _ cold.  _ His lips and fingers were numb, and exhaustion bit at Kíli’s limbs. 

 

Kíli fell to his knees, snow soaking through his clothes. Cold. So much cold! Kíli couldn't bring himself to stand however, no matter how much he really wanted to. He curled into himself, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.  _ I'm… I'm going to die… _ Kíli grit his teeth, fear clawing terribly in his chest. The last thing he heard before passing out, was a crunch in the snow, and the feeling of a soft touch, then darkness. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The guilt should have subsided by now, but it didn't. Thorin believed it would swallow him up like how Smaug's flames completely devoured Erebor.

 

After wandering for what seemed like a good portion of the night, the King Under the Mountain caught a flash of coal black. Kíli’s exact shade of hair color. The boy lay tucked away into the crook of an old tree, a moss green cape wrapped around his small body.

 

They seemed to be in a daze, but his eyes were definitely open and working. 

 

Thorin rushed to the boy’s side, grabbing him up in his arms and cradling the little dwarf’s head in the crook of his arm. “Kíli. Kíli!” Thorin spoke sternly, gently shaking him a bit. Kíli turned his eyes up to meet Thorin’s.

 

“Un….cle…?” 

 

The relief in knowing Kíli would recover was staggering. However the fear and anger quickly overshadowed it. “What in Mahal’s name were you thinking boy? Clearly nothing at all! You could have died on this night.  _ Died. _ ” 

 

Kíli only blinked slowly in response, eyes still tired and face unfocused. “Kíli?” Thorin asked, petting the young dwarf’s dark hair. “Why did you run off?” Thorin watched Kíli’s breath mist in front of his pale lips. “I saw someone.” He spoke. “She gave me her cloak.”

 

Thorin tensed as his nephew clutched his collar tightly, cold fingers digging through the fabric. “She was so beautiful.” He closed his eyes, nuzzling into Thorin's chest. 

 

Thorin stood, cradling the small boy and began his trek back to camp. 

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Away from the scene, hidden behind the trunk of a sleeping frost coated oak tree, a woman observed the two as they shrank away into the night. She spoke nothing, not even a sigh of relief as she turned away with a swish of her long, flame colored hair. 

 

_ She walked in starlight in another world. _

 

She remembered the boy saying in his daze, as he cracked a weak smile. Strange, she didn't think he'd remember even seeing her face, and it seemed he didn't, but he remembered her presence. Maybe… just maybe, would he even remember her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or request on what you'd like to see next, until later my dudes!


End file.
